For Your Entertainment
by FallenAngelChuzlet
Summary: My first attempt at a smut story and a Songfic. Basically Ed/Roy smut to the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. So yes, thats boy-on-boy action! If you don't like don't read-you have been warned! Hope it ain't too awful!


**A/N: **Again, my best friend dared me to write a oneshot to the song For Your Entertainment, since I said it made me think of Ed and Roy! The song is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. My first smutty fic I hope it's at least alrite! Enjoy :D!

For Your Entertainment

_(Song: For Your Entertainment Sung By Adam Lambert)_

The door was slammed shut by a kick from Roy's foot; his hands were too busy giving all their attention to Edward. His hands skimmed down the chibi's sides, leaving shivers in their wake and he pulled Ed closer to his body. He slowly pushed Ed back towards the bed, his mouth covering Edwards as he slipped his tongue into that delicate mouth. One hand slipped under the front of Ed's shirt his fingers ghosted over Ed's muscles. Roy's mouth moved up Ed's face to the shell of his ear, nipping at the sensitive skin. He felt Ed's legs hit the bed, pushed the blond down and practically pounced on top of him. Things were going too slowly for him; he wanted to speed things up.

'_So hot, out the box. Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained.'_

Edward landed with a thump on the bed and Roy covered him again in a split second. Ed was already feeling out of breath, they had only just made it into Roy's apartment-they had been a few seconds away from not caring about doing it in an alley-luckily Ed still had part of his brain connected to logic and managed to convince Roy that the alley wasn't the best place for their first time together. He then realised that while he had been thinking about that Roy had decided it was time for Ed to lose his shirt and was ripping open the shirt at lightning speed and, amazingly, didn't break off any buttons. Ed decided he should follow the flames lead and set about taking off Roy's shirt. Both shirts were swiftly discarded and lay forgotten on the floor as Roy started to give Ed's neck all his attention. Teeth and lips gently nipped and sucked at Ed's sensitive neck and a flash of wet tongue splayed across the soon to be purple hickey. Roy then started on Ed's mouth again sucking at the already swollen lips then moved back down to his torso to find more sensitive skin to nip. Ed tilted his head back, moaning at the sensation of teeth, but it snapped back up to attention as he felt his trouser zip being pulled down and instinctively went to stop Roy as a blush spread across his face.

'_Baby don't be afraid. Imma hurt ya real good baby. Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say.' _

Roy was surprised when the automail hand stopped him from continuing his attack on Ed. He looked up to see Ed blushing and looking away. He crept up the bed and held Ed's face in his hands "What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?" Roy noticed he couldn't quite keep the hint of sadness out of his voice. Then Ed shook his head and relief flooded Roy's body, he couldn't bear the thought of finally getting the object of his desires-Edward Elric-only to then find out that his one love had realised he didn't want Roy. "It's not that, it...it's just...I've never done this before" Roy noticed Ed's already red face light up a few shades brighter. Then Roy realised Ed must be pretty nervous and scared if it was his first time. "It's just that...I heard that it...hurt." Roy could almost hear Ed's heart skip a beat as the last word came out. He could feel the smirk creep onto his own face, how could the famous FullMetal Alchemist, who fought chimeras and homunculi on a daily basis be so nervous and shy about something like this? Roy sighed and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, "Don't worry Ed, it'll feel so good you won't notice and anyway it's a _good_ hurt, trust me," and he winked at Ed as the blush began to intensify again. Sitting up, he moved his hands, slowly, never taking his eyes away from Ed's, back down towards Ed's trouser zip. Roy was hesitant in case Ed still wanted to back out, but instead he received a confident nod of reassurance. Then the zip was swiftly undone and Roy waited for Ed's okay to go any further. Again Ed nodded and Roy stripped him of his sexy leather trousers and boxers, starting to pick his pace up again. He stopped for a second so that he could take in the site of _his_ Ed lying beneath him, he felt his breath being taken away because of how _incredibly sexy_ Ed looked naked. Roy snapped back as he noticed the younger man starting to get a bit nervous. He lowered himself so that he was close to Ed again and started to kiss Ed's neck, slowly moving up towards his ear. He felt Ed fumble with the button on his trousers and got off the bed again to take his trousers off, though he did just catch Ed's whimper of complaint at the loss of contact and smirked. Roy quickly ditched his trousers and crept back up the bed to Ed, glad to be rid of his constricting clothes.

'_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name. No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on 'til it's over'  
_

Roy's hands glided all over Ed's body. The contact made Ed's body sing with shivers and Ed couldn't stop the moan that bubbled past his lips. Roy moved away from Ed's neck in a trail of kisses down to his body, and used his tongue to play with Ed's nipple and sucked on it. Ed arched his back, practically _begging_ for more contact and both moaned at the sheer pleasure of contact. Roy decided he couldn't really wait much longer and sat up to reach over to the draws beside the bed. The younger mans eyes never strayed from Roy, even after the small bottle of lube had been retrieved and Roy was back on top of him. Roy leaned in close to whisper in Ed's ear "You ready?" Ed scoffed; he could hear the smirk that he knew was on Roy's face. Ed pushed the last panicky thoughts to the back of his minded and nodded his head-not trusting his voice to sound as confident as he wanted it to be. He watched Roy pour the liquid onto his fingers and closed his eyes; waiting for what he was sure would be uncomfortable and painful. Roy slowly and gently slipped a lubbed up finger into Ed's entrance and to Ed's surprise it was more uncomfortable than painful, though he was being distracted by the feel of Roy's finger inside him and the feel of Roy's tongue as it went back to playing with his nipple. Gradually Ed felt a second and third finger slip in to join the first; after a bit he started to feel restless like he need more, like Roy was _teasing him_. "Roy..._Please_...stop te-teasing me!" Roy gave a little chuckle at Ed's sudden impatience; however he obeyed Ed's plea, since he couldn't bear how sexy Ed sounded pleading like that, and removed his fingers. Roy moved so that he was directly between Ed's thighs, sucked in a deep breath and push inside, as Ed let out a sharp gasp, and practically screamed Roy's name.

'_Do you know what you got into. Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do. 'Cause it's about to get rough for you'_

Roy quietened Ed by mashing their lips together, it turned Roy on even more to hear Ed scream his name in such a husky, lust ridden voice but he really could do without his neighbours hearing it as well. Once Ed stopped squirming and relaxed into the kiss, Roy decided it was fine to start moving. He pulled his head back and thrust into Ed and a moan rumbled through his chest. Roy pulled back out and slammed back in again. Ed could feel his mind exploding from the insane pleasure he was feeling, and before he knew it his hips where moving in time with Roy's thrusts and his arms desperately clawed at Roy's back, pulling him closer, begging for skin-on-skin contact. Ed whimpered with every heated touch, he could feel Roy _everywhere_ and he couldn't get enough of it. Every touch and thrust was bringing Ed that much closer and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way Roy made him feel, and then Roy's hand un-gripped the bed sheets and grabbed Ed's length. Roy's hand tightened around him and pulled as his thrusts became more frantic, showing just how close Roy as well. He pulled on Ed again and then gave one last thrust, Ed couldn't stand it anymore. Ed came; he whimpered and moaned as he arched against Roy, his body tightening around Roy's own length earning the most amazing noises ever from the older man. Roy thrust a few more times before he followed Ed into bliss and came as well.

'_You'll be fine. Baby I'm in control. Take the pain. Take the pleasure. I'm the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul. Imma work ya 'til you're totally blown'_

Roy's head fell against Ed's shoulder and he panted and listened to the heavy breathing coming from above him. Roy pulled out and shifted so that they were lying on their sides and embracing each other. Roy found himself wondering why they hadn't done this soon, then thoughts of a brief conversation moments ago came back to him, almost lost amidst the teeth, tongue and heat. He pulled Ed in closer so that he could whisper into Ed's ear "So, as painful as you thought it would be?" He felt Ed's smile against the crook of his neck "Haven't decided whether it's worth it or not yet" Roy could hear the seductive, teasing edge to Ed's voice and couldn't resist. He rolled them over and gave Ed a purely predator like smile and pounced him, determined to show him how this was _absolutely worth it_.

'_Oh! Let me entertain ya 'til you scream'_

~The End~


End file.
